


What should have happened

by Creatorofthemind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hurt Severus Snape, James Potter Bashing, Sirius Black Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatorofthemind/pseuds/Creatorofthemind
Summary: So apparently Snape's worst memory was AFTER James and Sirius nearly got him killed in the shrieking shack. I honestly think Remus wouldn't have left James and Sirius after Snape's worst memory.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLARG! I'm such a horrible person. Sorry I haven't updated at all. Um so here's the actual story. I'm a horrible writer, give me tips. Point out grammar and spelling errors and I will change them. Constructive criticism is welcome.

"Moony" the jovial cry rang through the halls. "Did you see Snivellus face. It was hilarious!"

The cheers of joy were met with silence causing Sirius to pause. "Moony?" came the questioning voice, "You alright mate?" he inquired. Again he was met with silence causing a worm of worry to seep it's way into the pit of his stomach. 'maybe," he thought ' he's just in one of his moods.' "Hey, why don't I tell you what happened to Snivellus. That oughta cheer you up." He said trying to cheer his friend. By now Remus was shaking. Getting worried he attempted to ask again.

"Moon-" a fist came flying at him hitting him right in the face. A resounding crack was heard around the room as the noes caved to the force. "Remus what-"

This time he was cut off by Remus' voice. "I'm _done_  Sirius." Remus hissed, "I'm done with how you and James and Peter treat Severus like he's not even a human being. I thought that after the shrieking shack you would have learned your lesson, but..." he faded out with a sigh. "I could have killed him that night. I could have killed him or worse I could have turned him. Did you ever think of how  _ **I**_   would have felt about that. Do you even care that if something worse had happened I don't think I could have lived with myself. I thought after that you would have stopped, that it would be enough and yet you still treat him like this." Sirius was staring at his friend now unable to talk, " I stuck with you because you accepted me. You all seemed to actually care about me, to like me. I let your treatment of others slide because I thought if I said something you would get rid of me. I thought maybe you would learn..." He glared at Sirius, "guess I was wrong. I would rather be alone than continue to stay with you."

With that the Remus turned on his heels and left. leaving a stunned Sirius in his wake. Not looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

So. I still really like this ideas and I would be fine if someone else picked it up, but if you guys want me to continue I could try doing that to. I can't promise consistent or long chapters.


End file.
